Pocky
by Anna Fang
Summary: Lunch was the best part of the work day. After all, it was when Ronald could enjoy his Pocky sticks... WARNING: WilliamxRonald - don't like, don't read.


AN: This is my first fanfic for my favourite pairing, William and Ronald. I'm a newborn to this so please take good care of me and enjoy!

**Pocky**

The best part of the work day was probably the lunch break, second only to the time people could leave of course. No papers to fill out, no souls to collect and the best part of all, he could eat his Pocky sticks.

Ronald was taking a walk outside in the Realm, enjoying his time out of the stuffy office, feeling the cool breeze in his hair and munching on those delicious, sweet, chocolate Pocky sticks. He strolled along the path until he came to a park bench, where he saw his supervisor sipping on a cup of coffee.

_Ah, he just looks so good when he's relaxed like this_. William was leaning back on the bench, his posture less stiff than usual as he calmly surveyed the scenery. The blonde reaper casually walked up and plonked down on the bench next to him. 'Hiya boss! 'S looking beautiful today isn't it?' he said with a bright smile. The dark reaper replied coolly. 'Indeed it is, Knox.' Another sip of coffee was taken. Ronald eyed the cup and grinned. God, what he wouldn't give to be that cup of coffee! _At least he's talking to me_. 'It's nice to get fresh air from time to time...' he sighed, munching on another stick, '...clears the head.' He looked at the dark reaper, waiting for a response. All he got was a 'hmm' from the stoic man.

William brought the cup to his lips, taking a long sip. Realizing that he had been staring, Ronald abruptly turned to look down at his lap, hoping the other man hadn't noticed. He shook the box of Pocky sticks and pouted when he found there was only one left. Suddenly, the blonde reaper hatched a crazy idea.

'Hey boss, wanna play Pocky?' The dark reaper looked at him, unamused. 'Honestly Knox, I don't have time for childish games.' Ronald turned towards him, a devious smirk on his face. 'Are you saying that because you don't wanna play or you just don't wanna lose?' Another sip. 'Don't be silly Knox.' The blonde reaper scooted closer, 'Aww come on, boss. Just one game.' William turned and eyed him skeptically. The blonde sighed. _Probably won't happen,_ he thought, _it's a stupid idea anyway._ He was about to turn away when he heard, 'Okay.'

His heart stopped. _What?_

'I'll do it.' William turned to face him, his expression completely blank. Ronald stared. He could do nothing but stare as his mind was in a flurry to register what just happened._ Did he just agree to this?_ The dark reaper arched an eyebrow. 'I haven't got all day Knox, do get started.' Ronald quickly plastered a grin on his face. Inside his heart jackhammered. _I'll just break it off at the last minute_, he thought as he put one end between his teeth. William moved even closer, taking the other end of the Pocky stick. The blonde reaper took deep breaths before holding three fingers up, indicating the countdown.

Three. _Take a deep breath_.

Two. Looked up into William's eyes and saw they were and intense gold-green.

One. _Here goes nothing..._

Ronald closed his eyes as he felt William start nibbling, not wanting to see and chomped blindly. Heart pounding in his ears, he squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

Their foreheads touched. There was a sick throbbing in his chest.

He felt the dark reaper's nose graze his cheek. His throat tightened, he could no longer remember how to breathe.

The other man's breath ghosted over his lips, so close...

Ronald broke off, backing away quickly. 'Looks like I lost, eh b- !... ' A warm pair of lips covered his mouth, gentle and tender. Ronald froze, eyes wide, before shyly giving in, locking their lips together. The dark reaper tasted of coffee and chocolate and he couldn't help but a small 'mmm...' in approval.

Suddenly, William broke away. _What the hell just happened?_ Ronald sat there blinking, bewildered and shocked. He was pretty sure his whole face looked like a tomato right now. His chest started to twist. Was he playing with him? _Was this some kind of joke?_ He looked up at William and saw his face was a mask. Ronald swallowed heavily and William looked away, turning his gaze back onto the landscape. _So that's how it was_.

The blonde reaper moved to leave but the dark reaper cleared his throat and said, 'Peppermint.' Ronald turned, confusion evident on his features. William opened his mouth, trying to get the words out. 'Peppermint Pocky sticks are my favourites.' He turned to Ronald, ears tipped bright red. 'You should bring them next time.' Ronald blinked once, then twice before the meaning sunk in. A huge grin bloomed across his face. 'Sure thing, boss!'

Pocky sticks were always the best part of the day after all.

AN: So what did you think? Do give me your thoughts and make me a better writer.

I know Pocky sticks weren't exactly around during the Victorian times but with all the technology the shinigami had,

it couldn't hurt right? I don't actually know if peppermint's a pocky stick flavour or not.

Rate and review!


End file.
